1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to liquid dispensing devices, more specifically to a liquid dispensing device used as a toy which sprays liquid from a liquid outlet port mounted to a headband which is worn by the user.
2. Background Information
Since their inception, water toys have consistently been the favorite toys of most children. Some adults even enjoy playing with the various water toys. The water toys, however, with the greatest long standing popularity are those that "fire" or discharge the water or other liquid contained within.
Over the past several years, there has been an even greater rise in popularity among water toys, particularly since new designs to various water guns have been introduced. These new designs include sophisticated water rifles, water machine guns, and various other toy liquid dispensing devices. A child holds and aims these water rifles and water machine guns much like the real firearm. Some of these water guns even require a rifle-like pumping action for firing; an increased air pressure forcing liquid out of the device. Positive responses to the introduction of new designs, however, has put pressure on the water toy market and manufacturers to produce even more sophisticated and modern water toy designs.
Many new designs, several of which incorporate air pressure as a means for dispensing the water or liquid, exhibit an increased firing range over those water toys previously on the market. These water toys are typically the most popular since they allow the user to successfully hit targets at further ranges, broadening the games that may be played with the water toys.
In addition, the standard water pistol has also undergone design changes and improvements. It is not uncommon to find water pistols which are intricately designed to copy or mimic the actual handgun. In general, most new pistol designs are larger allowing greater water or liquid storage and subsequent play time between refills.
Although there are many water designs currently on the market, most require that the child hold, carry and/or fire the toy or device with one or both hands. This inhibits movement of the child since it may be difficult to run or maneuver during play with water toys if one or both hands must be used to hold, carry and/or fire the water toy. In addition, since the child must carry the water toy, the size of the liquid reservoir located on or within the toy is restricted due to weight. A child would be unable to safely run and/or maneuver if the water toy was too heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 issued to Pearl et al. on Jul. 27, 1965, incorporates liquid tanks worn on the back of the user. A tube or hose connects the liquid reservoirs with the actual liquid dispensing toy. The portion of the toy which dispenses the liquid, however, is still carried by the user requiring use of one or both hands for aim and manipulation during play. Again, this required use of the hands restricts movement of the child as it is more difficult to run, turn, and jump when one or both hands are required for stabilizing, aiming, and firing the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,681 issued to Dean et al. on Sep. 6, 1988, discloses a design for a fluid action toy which is worn on a child's hand by means of a glove. Since the toy is worn on the hand, however, the size of the water reservoir which is located within the toy is restricted requiring frequent liquid refills.
Further, the water toys available today require the user, which is normally a young child, to have fairly advanced eye to hand coordination for accurately aiming and firing the toy. None of the current water toy designs allow for accurate use by children with less advanced coordination.
There is a need, particularly with the rising popularity of children's water toys, for a modern design liquid dispensing device or toy which allows for increased mobility and improved balance of the user through liberation of one or both of the user's hands. This water toy should not require advanced eye to hand coordination for accurate use as a child would more likely enjoy the success of hitting his or her target. At the same time, there is a need for an easily handled liquid dispensing device or toy which provides a liquid storage capacity which eliminates frequent refills of the liquid reservoirs. Applicant addresses these needs through the liquid dispensing apparatus more fully described below.